


Nightmare ( IronDad Secret Santa 2019)

by jason_peter_n_shtposts



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Other, i cried tbh, the violence isnt super grapic but its kinda graphic so yknow read at your risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jason_peter_n_shtposts/pseuds/jason_peter_n_shtposts
Summary: Peter has a nightmare that's too real to handle
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	Nightmare ( IronDad Secret Santa 2019)

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha I wanna cry my poor baby Peter I really did his wrong here. btw, this takes place after endgame and after far from home. also, Mysterio never revealed Peter's identity :))

Blackness. Surrounding him everywhere. Everywhere he turned, it was as if he had a blind fold wrapped around his eyes. He could feel his pupils dialating to their max, and yet, the darkness didn't lose any of its depth. 

Suddenly, a dark green fog began to wrap around his ankles and rise, slowly enveloping him so that he could feel it's weight pressing on him just enough to make him panic. His mind was racing, his heart thudding in his chest, his hands flailing helpless, trying to wave the fog away, unsuccessfully. 

As it began to cover Peter's eyes, it flooded his mind completely, when he was suddenly yanked to another place. This time it was the battlefield where he had almost witnesses Tony's death. Thanos's army was ravaging the place, a massacre was taking place here. He kept on trying to help, but his body seemed to be frozen into place. 

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the familiar red-and-gold suit of the one and only Iron man. It was running towards Thanos, giving his all to take him down, when it veered off course and headed towards him. Peter tried to move, scream, jump, do something to make himself noticed, but his body was frozen in place. 

As Iron Man got closer and closer, his throat finally opened up and his screams were finally voiced. 

"Mr. Stark, please! It's me, Spiderman! Peter Parker?!! "

As his pleas got louder and more frantic, he noticed the Iron Man suit begin to change, slowly at first, but picking up the pace. The face plate began to rust and break into pieces, the left arm lost fingers and left only stunted, skeletal remains in their place. Where the arc reactor once was, now there was only a wide, gaping hole where rotting flesh was interconnecting to make a feeble web, miserably trying to hold up the body. The twisted figure that was once Iron Man was still rushing at him at full speed, only now his gait was now crippled, as his foot had become twisted at an odd angle. 

He was now close enough that Peter could see his empty, hollow eye sockets, boring right into him. 

"TONY!!" he screamed, tears pouring down his dirt streaked face, desperately trying to get him to show any form of recognition.

The warped Iron Man stopped in front of him then, his translucent helmet letting his skull shine through, and tilted his head to the side. 

"Peter.. Parker? " he said, a rasp to his voice, and reached out a hand, as if to stroke down his cheek. Peter was a crying, blubbering mess, not sure if he should believe it or not, when the hand that was on his face reached out and choked him. 

"You're not the Peter Parker that I knew, " the Iron Man said, an empty husk of the man Peter once knew. 

"pl-please... to..ny... " Peter was hanging in midair, Iron Man's metal gauntlet wrapped around his throat, slowly making him lose consciousness, his legs kicking out weakly, his vision splotchy with black spots. 

As he felt himself slip into the cool recesses of his mind, he heard his name being called faintly in the distance. Peter could feel a slight weight being pressed into his chest, then his body was shaking. 

"Kid?? What's wrong?" Tony Stark's voice drifted from above into Peter's ears, finally snapping him out of his nightmare. His eyes wide open, he realized he had balled himself up underneath his covers and his face was covered in dried tears. He shakily sat up, wiping tears from his face with the back of his hand, shivering slightly from the aftermath of the horrible nightmare he had been saved from. 

At that thought, Peter looked up into his mentor's eyes, brow furrowed with worry for his almost-son, and buried his face into Tony's chest, fiercely hugging him. Tony's eyebrows shot up his forehead before hesitantly placing his arms around Peter's smaller body. His worry about Peter's state of mind hadn't eased up thought, and that knot of worry wasn't going to go away unless Tony took care of it. 

"Pete? Is there anything you want to talk about? You I'm here for you, kiddo.. " Tony smoothed down Peter's hair, combing through it while Peter's ragged breaths evened out again. 

"It's okay Mr. Stark, just... please don't leave, okay?" Peter spoke into Tony's chest, holding on tight but with the tension having slowly drained out of his shoulders. 

"Alright bud, I'll stay as long as you need me to, " Tony smiled, knowing that as long as Peter needed him, he would always be there for him, willing to help in anyway possible.


End file.
